


heart eyes motherfucker

by rainbowshoes



Series: witcher tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Bad Puns, Fluff, Happy Ending, Injury, Jokes, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Scars, Sea Monsters, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshoes/pseuds/rainbowshoes
Summary: i asked for prompts on tumblr and this is the answer to this one:"For Jaskel prompt: 5 times Jaskier has made Eskel smile even when he's embarrassed by his scars"
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: witcher tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004985
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	heart eyes motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> title from [this vine](https://youtu.be/olNvjySRwUQ)
> 
> My IMMEDIATE gut instinct was to ask BUT WHAT'S THE PLUS ONE ANON
> 
> i gave you one anyway (even tho i wasn't gonna)
> 
> this fic vibes with the other 2, and i figure it can go at the beginning of the series if anyone wants to read them in order

**1**

Jaskier danced around the tavern with his lute, singing the comical and only slightly bawdy drinking song. It was mostly full of double entendres that those who were too drunk to pay attention missed entirely and those who were more sober enjoyed a little too much. Eskel sat off to the side, not quite in the back but certainly out of the way, and watched Jaskier as he soaked up the attention like a flower in the sun. Jaskier turned his direction and shimmied his hips a little as he pranced over to Eskel's little corner. Eskel couldn't help the small smile that stretched across his lips, somehow, unbelievably, charmed by this ridiculous man. As soon as he was aware of the smile, he twisted his head to the side enough to put the scarred side of his face toward the shadows. 

Jaskier edged in that direction, but then he turned and finished up the last few lines of his song to laughter and some scattered applause. He bowed and begged for a moment of rest before he continued singing. The cheerful woman running the tavern swooped by with a pitcher of beer and a cup and sat them both at the table as Jaskier settled on the bench beside Eskel. 

"You, my dear witcher, should smile more often," Jaskier declared. He was careful not to project his voice as much as Eskel knew he could. For all Jaskier could be loud and brash and even downright abrasive when he wanted to be, he was being conscientious now in his not-quite-whisper. He pressed close to Eskel's side and, rather than pour himself a cup of beer from the pitcher, leaned over and stole Eskel's cup with a cheeky smile and drained it.

Eskel didn't say anything back, just grabbed the pitcher and filled both their cups for them. It was difficult to explain why he didn't smile. He didn't think himself unattractive. But he also knew that he looked frightening with the scar twisting up half his face even when he wasn't doing anything. Add a smile or a frown into the mix and… well, he didn't exactly like the way very few people could look him in the eyes even without any particular expression on his face. So he hid the smiles, when he bothered to smile at all, and that kept things more or less at the level of discomfort he was used to, the one everyone could handle, rather than heightening it to something beyond bearable. 

He didn't flinch when he felt Jaskier's hand on his cheek. He went very, very still instead. Jaskier was looking at him. He always had. He'd never been bothered by Eskel's scar. It was there and Jaskier sometimes looked but didn't  _ stare _ and didn't go to great lengths to avoid staring either. It was just  _ there _ and Jaskier didn't treat it like it was anything abnormal. Which, it wasn't. Not for a witcher, certainly, even if it hadn't been a monster that had put it there. 

"I like your smile. You look even more handsome when you smile, which really just isn't fair  _ at all _ , but there you have it." Jaskier smiled at him, and Eskel knew he'd be blushing if it was physically possible for him. "There. Right there." Eskel could feel Jaskier's thumb trace over his lips, which were indeed lifted in a smile. "That's just perfect."

"Most people hate it when I smile," Eskel said, a little amused now. "Or frown," he added, shrugging.

Jaskier rolled his eyes. "Those people are small-minded idiots, and do you really care, anyway?" Eskel tipped his cup toward Jaskier. He had a fair point, there. Jaskier grinned and leaned close to peck him quickly on the cheek. "I will do my level best to make you smile more often. Please don't hide it from me?" 

Eskel settled his hand on Jaskier's thigh and squeezed gently. "Might take some reminding. But I'll… try. This face of mine tends to frighten most people, you know."

"Well, most people are too stupid to know the difference between a manticore and a cockatrice, are you really putting that much stock in their opinions?" Jaskier sassed immediately. Eskel chuckled, automatically tipping his head toward his shoulder to hide away the way the scar twisted his smile into a fearsome snarl of an expression. Jaskier caught his face before he could and pressed another kiss to his cheek, right over the scar. 

The same woman who'd brought the beer stopped by with plates heaped high with steaming food and dropped them on the table. Jaskier turned to her with a bright smile and hearty thanks, and the moment between them was broken. Eskel ate his share, too, though he hadn't asked for anything to eat. He shouldn't have been surprised, though. He supposed he wasn't. Once they'd eaten and Jaskier had probably a little more beer than was strictly good for him, he grabbed his lute to keep playing lively and cheerful songs. The patrons dropped money in his lute case all through the night, and Eskel settled himself against the wall and tried to remember not to turn his head away when Jaskier caught his eye and winked and all he could do was smile at the absurdity in return. 

* * *

**2** (most  [ jokes from here ](https://www.rd.com/jokes/) , tho adapted in some way to fit the 'verse)

"What has more lives than a cat?" 

Eskel looked over at Jaskier, his eyebrows raised. "I… don't know?" He felt like it was a trick question, somehow. 

Jaskier grinned at him. "A frog. It  _ croaks _ every night." 

Eskel huffed a short, quiet laugh and shook his head. They'd been walking since very, very early that morning. Jaskier had been asleep on his feet for a good hour or so, and then he'd whined for a little while until he'd eaten, and then he'd played around on his lute for most of the morning. Now it was just after they'd paused for a midday meal and a short rest, and they were on the road once more. It was a long, long way to Povis, but Eskel had been asked to head that way and Jaskier had asked to go with him. 

"Oh, do you want to hear something truly terrible?" Jaskier feigned a morose expression, even laying his hand across his heart. Eskel raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next. Another awful pun of some sort. "Paper."

Eskel blinked at him for a moment. "What?"

"Paper!" Jaskier laughed. "It's  _ tear _ -able." 

Eskel groaned and put his head in his hand. 

"Why did the apricot ask a prune to dinner?" Jaskier asked, still grinning and now starting to bounce on his toes a little. Eskel couldn't quite stop the smile from tugging at the edge of his lips. "Because he couldn't find a  _ date _ !"

"These are terrible," Eskel said, shaking his head and trying very hard not to laugh. 

"I know!" Jaskier sounded so delighted, though. "Why do seals swim in salt water?" Eskel thought about giving a rational answer but immediately dismissed the notion and tipped his head to the side, waiting for Jaskier's answer. "Because pepper water makes them sneeze." Eskel full-out snorted at that one. "What would bears be without bees?"

"Hungry," Eskel said, shaking his head. 

"Ears," Jaskier said seriously. Eskel could see where he was valiantly fighting to keep his smile off his face. "What did the pony ask for when it had a sore throat?" Eskel waited a beat. "Some water because it was a little horse."

Eskel snorted again. "Where in the world did you hear all of these?"

"Everywhere," Jaskier said brightly. "Mostly Oxenfurt, admittedly, but other places, too. Here's another: what did one boat say to the other?" He waggled his eyebrows, and Eskel could feel the smile tugging at his lips again. "Are you up for a little  _ row _ -mance?" 

"These are just… so, so terrible. I want you to write them all down so I can inflict them on Lambert." 

"Happily," Jaskier laughed. "A man and his wife were sitting side by side. He says, 'I love you so much, I could never live without you.' The wife laughs and says, 'Is that you talking, or the beer?' The man says, 'It's me talking  _ to  _ the beer.'" Jaskier paused for a moment. "Which,  _ fair _ , but." He leaned against Eskel for only a moment, but he was careful not to trip either of them. "You're like a kick to the chest. You take my breath away." 

Eskel genuinely laughed at that one. "That reminds me far too much of you throwing yourself out of that window the one time." 

Jaskier nodded and laughed as well. He cupped Eskel's cheek with his hand. "There." Eskel had to force himself not to turn his face away, as was habit. But Jaskier just kept smiling. "Just one more!" 

Groaning, Eskel rolled his eyes. "One more, then."

"Knock knock."

Eskel sighed. "Who's there?"

"Olive."

"Olive who?"

Jaskier spun so he was walking backwards but still facing Eskel and posed as dramatically as possible, one hand flung out and the other on his chest, his chin in the air. "Olive you and I don't care who knows it!" He almost immediately broke off into peals of laughter, but something tight caught in Eskel's chest and lodged there. 

Later that night, when they were setting up camp, Eskel nudged Jaskier's boot with his own to get his attention. "Why should you never leave a person who takes care of bees?" 

Jaskier grinned immediately, and he looked delighted as he leaned forward over their meager dinner. "Why?"

"Because they're a keeper."

Jaskier reached over and held Eskel's cheek in his hand. "Yes. You really are." 

* * *

**3**

There wasn't much in Povis for them, but there were plenty of monsters off the Dragon Mountains for Eskel to hunt, and he'd been promised a very hefty sum of crowns. He had to carry back proof of his hunts to the villages and get notices from the aldermen, but he'd take those notices to Hengfors and get paid from there, plus he'd gotten something of an advance. Most of the hunts were fairly easy anyhow. 

Some weren't. 

Truthfully, the injury from this one wasn't as bad as it could have been: four deep slashes on the top of his shoulder and two more on his side. But he was exhausted. He'd had to walk halfway up the mountain to get to the griffin's nest. He'd had to leave Scorpion at the base of the mountain because it was all rocks and ledges with no decent paths. He only had a few potions left because he didn't have all the ingredients he needed to make more of what he needed, and there had been five griffins in the nest. 

He'd killed them all, but it had been a very long and very hard fight. Dragging their heads down the mountain was a pain, too. But he'd be damned if he wasn't getting paid for them. Scorpion hadn't liked having them so close, not so many. Eskel had been nearing his breaking point when he'd reached the village. 

To listen to the alderman try and tell him that he would only provide a notice for two of the griffins and not all five, that Eskel wasn't permitted to sleep in the tiny inn and even get so much as a hot bath and a meal, that they wanted him gone straight away - it was a bit much. 

More than a bit, really. 

But for once in his life, Eskel didn't have to swallow it all down like a bitter potion. He didn't have to accept it and move on. 

Jaskier  _ blazed _ . His righteous fury and indignation as he shouted down the alderman right in the middle of the village was pure beauty. The villagers began to grumble, too, protesting the alderman's unfair treatment of the witcher. They'd all suffered losses from the griffin's poaching, but that was why they'd sent for a witcher in the first place, one woman told Jaskier. And  _ then _ Jaskier started in on baseless conjectures about the alderman taking the money promised for the witcher's hunt for himself, and the village was nearly incited to a riot. 

The innkeeper told the alderman to go fuck himself and directed Eskel and Scorpion to the inn without really looking at him. Jaskier made a few more snide comments before slipping away and letting the villagers carry it forward. 

He inserted himself by Eskel's side and under his arm to help support his weight. "That's going to need stitches," he said with a grimace when he caught sight of Eskel's other shoulder. It was still bleeding, even now.

"Yes," Eskel agreed. He was, he realized, still smiling. He didn't try to stop, and he didn't bother to hide it. He was too damn tired. "Thank you." He pressed a clumsy kiss to Jaskier's temple. "No one's ever done that for me." 

"Well, he had it coming," Jaskier said idly. He smiled a little at Eskel. "Let's get you inside and cleaned up and  _ fed  _ and then into bed." 

Eskel nodded and patted Jaskier's shoulder with an unsteady hand. "That's a good plan."

"Of course it is, it's one of mine," Jaskier said with far more confidence than he had any right to. Maybe Eskel was just too tired to care, but he smiled again and he didn't try to hide it. 

* * *

**4**

"This is a terrible idea," Eskel said again. It bore repeating. Probably several more times, even if he'd said it at least a half a dozen times already. 

Jaskier shushed him and smiled and made nice to the guards at the castle gates. The guards eyed Eskel warily. He eyed them warily right back. He didn't like fighting people. They were always more unpredictable than monsters. Even if his skills outmatched a few castle guards, he didn't like his chances against a whole group of them at once. The guards did eventually let them through after Jaskier chattered at them enough, and Eskel found himself following Jaskier and one of the guards as they were led inside. 

Eskel was leery of just how many guards seemed to be about. Jaskier hadn't told him exactly why they were here, only that he needed to come and he wanted Eskel to come with him, that it was important, and that nothing bad would happen. Eskel wasn't quite sure he believed that last part. The last time Geralt had been dragged along to a castle with Jaskier, it had been Pavetta of Cintra's betrothal feast and he wound up with a child of surprise. The last time  _ Eskel  _ had dealt with anyone of this high nobility didn't bear remembering. 

Hence his usual avoidance of all things  _ castles _ . 

"Julian!" The king of Cidaris, Ethain, stood. He hadn't been sitting on his throne at the far end of the room as Eskel had, admittedly, expected. Instead, he'd been sitting at a small table with a few other men, mostly grizzled-looking knights and… probably generals, was Eskel's best guess. Eskel only remembered Jaskier's birth name was Julian when Jaskier and Ethain clasped arms in a much friendlier and far less formal greeting than he'd expected. 

"Hello, Ethain, how are you, my friend?" Jaskier asked warmly. And wasn't that a surprise? Eskel had no idea Jaskier was actually friends with the king of Cidaris. As far as he knew, Jaskier mostly avoided Cidaris - well, Kerak, specifically. 

"Well enough, I suppose." Ethain caught sight of Eskel. "Who's this you've brought with you?" He seemed curious more than hostile, but the knights at the table had all stood as well, and they looked discomfited by Eskel's presence. 

"That's a witcher, sire," one of the older knights said. 

Ethain waved a hand. "I'm not blind, Markle." He looked at Jaskier, clearly waiting for an introduction. 

"Ethain, please meet Eskel, a witcher of the School of the Wolf." Jaskier tugged Eskel a little closer by his arm. "Eskel, this is Ethain, King of Cidaris." Jaskier grinned at them both. "I heard a rumor that you had something of a problem with a sea monster." 

Eskel sighed. He  _ hated  _ sea monsters. They were a bitch and a half to fight. Ethain brightened considerably, though. "We'd been considering our next steps just now, actually." He gestured to the men at the table with him, then cocked his head to the side as he studied Eskel. "It's dreadfully difficult to fight in the sea, so I'm told. Armor gets all wet and weighs even more, and it's hard to swing a sword through the water." 

"Makes it easier to attract the monster onto dry land," Eskel said. "It can be done with some of them. Others, it's more about timing. Some I just have to dive in after them and hope I move faster than they do." 

"Hope," one of the knights sneered. It was the youngest at the table - younger even than Jaskier. Everything about him was bright and shining. Not a scuff on him. Either he was incredibly wealthy or untested. "What's hope got to do with killing monsters?" 

One of the older knights cuffed him over the back of the head. "More than you've got of sense,  _ boy _ ." 

Ethain ignored them. "We don't precisely know what it is, only that it's been wrecking fishing boats for the last fortnight. What would you require to hunt something of this nature?" 

"I'd have to figure out what it is first," Eskel told him honestly. "So, a boat, ideally. And then I'd have to figure it out from there. If I can get it on land, bait. If not, a spear or two usually helps." 

"And there's the matter of how much it will cost," another knight said. He was of a different sort - less decorated, less flashy. "Different prices for different monsters." Eskel nodded. That was true enough, generally speaking. "I imagine sea monsters cost a fair bit more." 

"Money isn't a concern," Ethain said dismissively. "We've lost ten fishing boats and over thirty men. This cannot continue. The village there relies on fishing as their main trade, and those fish are salted and transported all over Cidaris. And that doesn't include the two boats and four knights who so foolishly set out believing they could kill the monster themselves. Plus there are oysters and clams and crabs in that area." He waved over a different man who was not in armor and almost plainly dressed compared to Ethain. "Bogdan, go and prepare -" he paused and looked at Jaskier with a raised eyebrow. "One room? Two? I never know with you, Julian."

Julian cackled. "Just one is fine, Ethain. We share at inns all the time, and I've been sleeping on the ground since Gors Velen." 

Ethain grimaced. Eskel thought it was  _ probably _ at the idea of having to sleep on the ground. "One room, Bogdan. And a bath. Make sure there's plenty at supper, as well." Bogdan bowed and went to see to it those orders were carried out, and Ethain looked at Eskel. "We'll travel to the village tomorrow. You can get a boat and do whatever it is you need to do. We'll discuss your payment tonight over drinks." 

That had happened… quickly, Eskel supposed, but he wouldn't argue. Work was work, and that was rather his purpose. He nodded his acceptance. The knights began to give him more information about what little they knew about the monster, led by the plain-looking one. Eskel didn't get much from them, but he didn't like what he heard at all. 

Soon enough, his and Jaskier's room - and bath - was ready, and they left to go get cleaned up before supper that evening. 

"I admit, a job isn't what came to mind when you started dragging me here," Eskel told Jaskier as soon as they'd been seen to their room and the door was shut - and barred by Jaskier - and they were alone. 

Jaskier set his lute off to one side where it would be safe and turned to smile at him. "I figured as much, but I also didn't want to say anything before we got here. Rumors spread awfully fast, and Ethain has been trying his best to keep what's been happening under wraps. I also wanted to make sure  _ you  _ were given the job over a different witcher. It was only a matter of time before they sought one out, really. And if I know Ethain as well as I think I do, you'll get more crowns for this one job than you've earned this entire year." 

Eskel did a little bit of math in his head. "That… is a lot of money." 

"Well, he  _ is _ a king. And Ethain is a friend of mine, so." Jaskier shrugged with a little bit of a coy smile and walked over to Eskel. He began tugging at the buckles that held his armor in place, and Eskel more or less automatically tugged his swords off and set them to the side. Jaskier moved with him - a sort of dance Eskel hadn't realized Jaskier had become so good at until that moment. 

He didn't really try to fight his smile when he felt it, but the automatic way he turned his head to the side to hide it was a more ingrained impulse. Jaskier leaned close and pressed a kiss to the scarred corner of his lip to stop the motion. "I'm sure you all go back to Kaer Morhen and boast about how much you manage to earn during the year, so you can win whatever ridiculous betting pool you have set up this year." Jaskier grinned as he tugged Eskel's chest piece away and set it off by his swords to be scrubbed clean a little later. 

Eskel pulled Jaskier close and kissed him soundly. "First I have to kill the damn thing."

"I have all the confidence in you," Jaskier professed boldly. "I'm more curious about what you're going to spend all those crowns on." He laughed as he pulled himself from Eskel's arms and led him to an attached washroom. 

"That is a very good question."

* * *

**5** (technically this is 4 pt.2 but get over it)

There wasn't much to see from the shore, which was why Jaskier hadn't wanted to stay there in the first place, but he'd also understood why Eskel had asked him to stay on land rather than go out even on a different boat. He'd stood for a long time with his hand shielding his eyes from the morning sun, but the light glinting off the water and made it difficult to make out much more than a few dark shapes on the water. 

Eskel was in a boat on his own. Ethain had sent a few of his knights out in other boats to act as support, but they stayed well away from Eskel, and Jaskier figured those were the ones he could see. Eskel was probably much further out. He didn't like it, but he understood. He just had to content himself with getting the account of the hunt from Eskel later. He'd turn it into a marvelous epic and sing it for Ethain's court if he could manage the whole thing before they left in a few days. 

Ethain was there, as well, and his servants had erected a tent for them to sit in the shade while they waited. Jaskier had Eskel's steel sword close at hand, along with several of his extra potions if he needed them for after the hunt - Jaskier hoped he wouldn't but was glad to have them - and plenty of other things for patching up wounds, along with food and water and good, strong beer. Jaskier spent the majority of the late morning and all of the early afternoon plucking at his lute and working out a good strong melody to use for the epic he'd write later. Ethain was kind enough not to bother him over much, though if Jaskier began to fret, Ethain provided a good distraction by way of conversation. 

Jaskier hated waiting. It was always the very worst part. 

When Ethain stood and stepped out of the tent, Jaskier looked up, his hand stilling his lute strings and silencing their sound. "What is it?" 

Ethain didn't answer right away. He called for a telescope and peered through it for a long while, and Jaskier could see the way he chewed on his lower lip. "They're heading back, but… I don't see Eskel's boat." Jaskier's chest squeezed painfully tight. "It could be he's in one of the others, but I can't make out any of them." 

Jaskier stood and joined him. "Well, we'll know soon enough." He refused to think the worst. Wouldn't dream of it. Not until all the boats had docked at the little jetty down the beach and he'd been given an account of what had occured. Negativity wasn't in his nature. 

The wait, this time, was pure agony. Jaskier barely stopped himself from asking Ethain to check the boats with his telescope every two minutes. He also didn't snatch it from his hands and stare through it so he could see everything for himself. Jaskier knew that in Kerak they'd had signal flags they'd run up at the tops of the masts, even on little sailboats like these, for if someone were injured or dead or if the boat was damaged in some way - any number of things. He saw no flags on this little sailboat, but he had no way of knowing if Ethain's knights would have done such a thing in the first place, and, inexplicably, he was reluctant to ask. 

It took over an hour for the little sailboats to make it close to the jetty. Jaskier had charged one of Ethain's servants with watching over his lute and Eskel's things, and he and Ethain had walked to the jetty to wait. Jaskier bounced on the balls of his feet. Even as the boats neared, he couldn't see Eskel. Worry began to build, and he couldn't stamp it down. 

The first of the three boats docked. "What happened?" Jaskier blurted immediately. 

"It was a kraken," one of the knights said, a harsh frown on his face and with a severe tone. "A little one, just a baby, likely, but a kraken nonetheless. That witcher killed it. Saw its blood darken the water." 

Ethain nodded. "The body will likely wash ashore with the tides." He sighed. "We'll need to keep some people here to soothe the villagers." The second boat was just now hitting the jetty, and the third was close behind. 

"What about Eskel?" Jaskier asked. 

"Never seen anything like that," one of the older knights said, shaking his head. Jaskier couldn't have said for certainty what emotion he was expressing - bafflement, shock, perhaps - something else? "Managed to cut off two of its tentacles before the others broke the boat he was on. He went down into the water with it, spear in one hand, sword in the other."

"And so much magic," the young knight from the day before said, awe in his voice. The knights on the second boat were clamoring out of it and hauling in the third to tie it off. "Like a damned sorcerer. Even the water didn't stop that fire magic." 

"But where is he?" Jaskier demanded, just barely resisting the impulse to stomp his foot like a child. 

The third boat knocked against the jetty. "I'm here, Jaskier." The worry didn't quite melt away, but it did soothe a bit. He still couldn't  _ see _ Eskel, but he could hear him. Two knights helped to haul Eskel to his feet, and one bent to hand Eskel his silver sword. Eskel thanked him with a nod and one of the knights helped him over the edge of the boat down onto the jetty. Jaskier was by his side in a flash. There was already a ring of purple bruises forming around Eskel's neck, with livid suck marks from the tentacles interspersed throughout. Eskel leaned more heavily against Jaskier's side than he'd anticipated, and as they shuffled away from the side of the boat and down the jetty, he limped badly. 

"What happened?" Jaskier asked him. 

"Damn thing tried to break my leg," Eskel groused. He grimaced at a step taken too heavily, and Jaskier urged him to lean more of his weight against him with a gentle squeeze against Eskel's side. That made Eskel hiss softly, and Jaskier loosened his grip. "Slammed me into the broken parts of the boat as it sank. Wasn't a pretty fight. Not - not my best." He shook his head. 

"The beast is dead and you yet live," Ethain said wryly. "I'd call that a success." Eskel dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment. Jaskier watched as he grimaced again, and he could see as some of the knights immediately looked away from Eskel's face as it twisted the scar and showed his teeth, as if he were snarling at them. Ethain didn't react, for which Jaskier was thankful, but he was close to opening his mouth and giving these so-called hardened knights a tongue lashing they wouldn't soon forget when Ethain spoke again. "Think you can make it to the tent we've set up? It isn't terribly far." 

Eskel nodded, but Jaskier knew he was hurting. They set off immediately, leaving Ethain and the knights behind. Jaskier kept their pace slow and steady, and he was grateful this section of the shore was a bit stiff and rocky rather than soft, sandy beach. It made it easier for Eskel to walk across. As soon as they were inside the tent, Jaskier made him sit and began tugging off his armor for him. He brought Eskel his potions and watched as he downed two of them back to back and pointedly didn't ask about the risk of toxicity. He knew Eskel wasn't that stupid. 

Once Eskel was more or less settled, he shoved a cup of beer and a platter of food in his hands and knelt to inspect the rings of bruises and the small cuts and nicks across his side. "From the broken boat," Eskel told him without Jaskier having to ask. "Nothing too bad, as far as that goes." 

"Just your leg?" Jaskier asked. Eskel turned his head away so Jaskier couldn't see the scarred side of his face as he nodded, his lips twisting down into a frown. Jaskier didn't try to interrupt the action this time, just pointedly brushed a kiss against the scarred part of his temple when Eskel turned again to look at him. "Is it broken, or just sore?"

"Just sore," Eskel said, and Jaskier hoped he was telling the truth. "I'll be more or less fine in a few hours. The bruises won't fade that quickly, and I won't be running anywhere, but I'll be able to walk again." Jaskier accepted that and settled close to him. "I really hate sea monsters."

Jaskier blew out a huge sigh. "Gods, so do I." Not for the same reasons as Eskel, probably, but he definitely did. It made Eskel smile, though, and Jaskier kissed him again. 

Soon enough, Ethain and two of the knights arrived at the tent. Jaskier got the whole story from Eskel as he explained exactly what had happened. The lyrics and rhymes seemed to form all on their own, and Jaskier had to scramble for his quill and paper before they slipped away from him. Ethain left them to it and went to go speak with the villagers and let them know the beast that had been killing so many was dead and to reassure them while Eskel continued to let the potions work and his body heal a bit more. 

It was well after dark by the time they made it back to the castle. A quick, cold supper was hastily put together while they were sent off to clean up. It was boisterous with relief now that they had less to worry about. Eskel still wasn't healed, though he  _ could _ walk better than earlier, so Ethain told them to stay as long as they liked. Jaskier fully intended to stay as long as Eskel could stand it. 

There were no late drinks that night, seeing as how nearly everyone was tired enough already, so Eskel and Jaskier headed back to their room instead. Bogdan knocked shortly after they'd made it to the room, and Jaskier opened the door, curious. A footman stood with him. 

"Yes?" Jaskier asked. Eskel limped over to them slowly. 

Bogdan waved the footman forward. In his hands was a small, well-made chest. "Ethain has asked I deliver this tonight. Your pay, Sir Witcher." 

"I'm no knight," Eskel protested immediately. 

"That could be arranged," Jaskier said with a cheeky smile. Eskel rolled his eyes. Jaskier just laughed and waved in the footman. "Set it over there." He indicated the place where Eskel's armor was set out, dry from the thorough scrubbing Jaskier and Eskel had done together. The footman obeyed and then backed out to stand by Bogdan's side again immediately. "Give Ethain our thanks, please. Is there anything else we can do for you this evening?" 

Bogdan hesitated for a moment, then he shook his head. "No, Lord Julian." He shooed the footman away, but remained. Jaskier didn't shut the door. "I might, if I were a certain bard unwilling to interact with my family, think it wise to leave Cidaris before about noon in four days' time. There… may or may not be a letter from Kerak that his highness received earlier today and has yet to see." 

Jaskier sighed. "Just burn it. Don't let him read whatever trash my cousin has seen fit to write. But I appreciate the warning, Bogdan. That's kind of you. We'll be gone by the third day." 

Bogdan nodded and then bowed and walked briskly away. Jaskier shut and bolted the door and sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, so much for my plans to mooch on Ethain for a week or two."

Eskel laughed softly. "I wouldn't stay here that long anyhow. Three days is more than long enough. More than fair, and plenty generous. Your… cousin, right? That's who you're avoiding?"

Jaskier sneered. "Ferrant." He shook his head. "Not worth bothering with. Forget him." He walked over to Eskel, who had a small, amused smile on his face, even if his head was tilted slightly away - but only slightly, which was an improvement - to hide it. Jaskier cupped Eskel's cheeks with both hands and drew him into a gentle kiss. "I was dreadfully worried about you today." 

Eskel nodded a little. "I thought you might have been, with the way you were about to crawl down that knight's throat at the jetty." He sounded amused, and Jaskier grinned. Eskel tugged him over to the bed and they got ready to settle in for the night. Jaskier blew out the candle last, then crawled into the bed beside Eskel, pressing himself as close to his side as he could manage. 

"At least when I'm close by on your hunts, I can make sure you're still alive if you don't come back when you say you will," Jaskier murmured. He pouted against Eskel's shoulder and felt Eskel's arm tighten around his shoulders before Eskel pressed a kiss to his hair. "I know you go on plenty of hunts when we don't travel together, and I'm not with you any of those times, but today was awful."

"I'd have been much worse off today if you'd been on one of those boats," Eskel told him. "I know it wasn't ideal, but I'd rather you be safe and only have to worry about myself when I'm trying to kill something that wants to kill me, too." Eskel suddenly pinched Jaskier's side where he was ticklish and made Jaskier squirm and laugh. When Jaskier looked up at him to demand to know what that was for, Eskel was smiling. "And don't go threatening me with any sort of knighthood. That's Geralt's secret fantasy, not mine." 

He wasn't hiding his full, wide grin - and even though the room was dim, Jaskier could see it very well from the bright moonlight shining through the windows. 

Jaskier laughed, utterly delighted. "I will never let him live that down." 

"I know," Eskel said, clearly pleased with himself. "You can enjoy tormenting him with that one all you like. Next time you want to take a witcher to court, let it be him, not me." 

"Oh, but then I can't properly scandalize everyone," Jaskier said with a false pout. Eskel lightly pinched his side again, and Jaskier squirmed even closer to him. "Fine, fine. But you know that chest is full of crowns, right?"

"I suspected as much," Eskel said with a nod. "Have to figure out what the hell to do with all of it. Can't go riding about with all that. Vesemir would probably appreciate an early visit this year, though, and I know he could use some of it for supplies for the keep. Gets expensive trying to hold back some of the damages." 

"We can figure that out in a few days when you aren't limping everywhere," Jaskier said, yawning. Eskel nodded and rubbed his hand up and down Jaskier's back. "Rest for now." 

"You, too," Eskel said softly.

* * *

**+1** (technically this is 4 pt.3 but OH WELL)

Scorpion was saddled and loaded down with plenty of supplies, far more than Eskel usually traveled with, and all the crowns Ethain had given him had been split between the various bags to hide them from nosy and greedy brigands. Ethain and what looked like half his court had come outside to see Eskel and Jaskier off, despite the early hour. It was the fourth day, not the third, as Jaskier had told Bogdan, but when Ethain had read the letter from Ferrant, he'd told Jaskier to stay at least until the forth morning and then set out so Eskel would be at his best and Ethain could have plenty of supplies readied for them. He'd even had Scorpion reshoed and Eskel's swords fixed up properly. 

"If I ever have need of a witcher, I will at least request one from the School of the Wolf," Ethain told Eskel as they got ready to leave. "You've done us a very great service, and we are in your debt."

"Debt's been paid," Eskel argued. "But… thank you. You've been kind." 

Ethain smiled. "Julian, you should come back soon. You are always welcome here, you know."

"Tell that to Ferrant," Jaskier said with a laugh. "Thanks again, Ethain. I'm sure I'll see you again sometime. It's been lovely." 

"Where will you head next?" Ethain asked. "Back to Oxenfurt?" 

"I'm not sure yet," Jaskier said honestly. "I usually don't head to Oxenfurt until a bit later in the year." 

Eskel glanced at him. "I was wondering if you might like to come to Kaer Morhen with me." 

Jaskier looked shocked and delighted all at once. A brilliant grin stretched across his face as he turned to look at Ethain. "I suppose I'm going to Kaer Morhen, then." 

Ethain chuckled. "Safe travels, both of you." 

Jaskier turned that same blinding smile on Eskel, and Eskel didn't bother to hide his answering smile, not this time. He wasn't  _ quite  _ prepared for the way Jaskier launched himself at him and kissed him halfway to stupid right there in front of Ethain and half of his court, but he also wasn't going to complain. Ethain huffed a laugh and someone else whistled shrilly. Eskel chuckled as Jaskier broke the kiss, still grinning. 

"We'd really better go," Jaskier stage-whispered to Eskel. 

"Well, you did say you wanted to do something scandalous. I think you've succeeded." Jaskier grinned, clearly quite proud of himself, and they waved to Ethain before setting off, Jaskier practically bouncing beside Eskel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cheese im sorry this took so long - what a week tho. Anyway, i did most of my assignments that were due today and I finished this up when I couldn't pay attention to anything anymore. I literally never write 5+1 fics, so this is quite literally a first for me. How did plot get here? Idk. 
> 
> Pt 4 & 5 come from the wiki info about [krakens ](https://witcher.fandom.com/wiki/Kraken)and [Sha ](https://witcher.fandom.com/wiki/Sha)which i decided to appropriate for my own use :) ethain seemed chill idk if he is or not, whatever, does it matter? Also, personal hc that witchers bet on anything and everything and i teased a bit of that here 
> 
> if i need to add a tag lemme know - i did my best
> 
> send prompts to [my tumblr](https://shyglittercreature.tumblr.com/) if you want
> 
> EXTRA NOTE - you can also just come yell at me on tumblr about jaskel shit too 🖖


End file.
